


[podfic] Freedom

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [31]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Originally Posted in 2015, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes Elizabeth needs to be a pirate. Written for Porn Battle XII.





	[podfic] Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422650) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

** **

**Title: [Freedom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/422650) **

**Author: ** ** [imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing:** Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann

**Length:** 00:02:09

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/32%20\(PotC\)%20_Freedom_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
